


【-澈汉-】极乐鸟

by Choi0808



Category: svt
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choi0808/pseuds/Choi0808
Summary: *完结短篇he，NC-17，背后注意*娱乐制作公司AU*因为Clap Mv开的脑洞，所以人物形象性格会比较贴近mv里他们角色的性格，换句话说真巨型ooc，慎入！*看了上面还要看的话，不喜欢，你也别挂我（。





	【-澈汉-】极乐鸟

"灰色头发那个帅哥，把衬衫脱了。”

崔胜澈和自己的队友排成一排站着，看着一个染着粉色短发穿着粉色外衣的男人露出一脸自己外婆在自家乡下田里的挑拣白菜的挑剔表情，微挑着眉梢从头到尾一个个的看过去。

说是叫作尹净汉的，是这次自家经纪公司新合作的MV制作团队带来的时尚造型团队负责人。

长得倒是很不错，但就是有一种很经常见到的在时尚领域里工作的男人身上的那种外显招摇的感觉。

——像是羽色艳丽的雄鸟一样，招摇着翅膀上炫目的羽毛，随时张扬的炫耀着自己的美丽。

但他也的确有这个资本。

粉色刘海下的浅褐色眼珠转过来，盯住了崔胜澈的领口。然后视线向上一路移到崔胜澈的脸上，和自己对上眼神之后，崔胜澈没错过对方眼中突然升起的兴味。由于对方在和自己对视的时候并未抬起脸来，只是移动了眼睛的缘故，对方浅褐色的眼珠在过大的眼框中上移，因此下半眼睛稍微露出些眼白，却不像见过的其他人那样，衬着他白皙年轻的脸反而露出一种天真无辜的气质。

混合上在对上眼神的同时，对方微眯起的，晶莹眼珠里湿润折射深感兴味的眼睛。

崔胜澈仿佛错觉能看见这个身材瘦高的男人背后展开了一只色彩艳丽的翅膀，勾人注意的华丽羽色在尽力伸展的翅膀上公然炫耀——

美丽雄鸟求偶的姿态。

啊，这家伙和我是同类啊。

 

+++

 

“灰色头发那个帅哥，把衬衫脱了。”

崔胜澈因为对方含笑和自己对上的湿润眼神走了一瞬的神，然后才突然意识到尹净汉话里的意思。

他们团体这次主打mv要穿的其中一套衣服是深色西装一类的概念，自己的上衣外套是一套双排金属扣有些军装元素的设计，领口些微敞开，里面搭着一件敞开的白色衬衫。

”那个谁谁谁，Vivian是吧？你去把他衣服上最上面那排那两个扣子也拆了。一共留两排四个就行。”

然后崔胜澈就看到尹净汉团队里一个画着夸张黑色眼线的女孩子踩着十几厘米的高跟鞋健步如飞的冲了上来，在还没反应过来的时候，原本在自己身上的外套已经进了对方的手。这个仿佛是穿着高跟鞋长大的女孩立刻毫不留恋的转身抱着这件衣服冲回了摄影棚另一边服装组的办公区。

听着刀片利落的金属摩擦声，崔胜澈知道自己原本衣服上最上面的扣子已经不保了。

不过造型这些相关的问题，就算团队本身已经算是很有名气，也不属于他们这些偶像明星适合自己去质疑过问的范围，这些问题自然是有公司的经纪管理来操心。

“我们粉丝的年龄段大部分在10代，低领真空是不是有点儿过了？”

崔胜澈便见那人轻轻挑了挑一边细佻的眉毛，露出了个轻微嗤笑的表情，衬在他看起来年轻天真的脸上却不让人因为这种傲慢生厌，反而透出一种清艳的吸引力：“我觉得好看，就是对的。要我负责造型不就是按我的审美来么？要不你们雇我干什么？”

崔胜澈本以为自家的经纪人还会再争辩上几句，虽说从现在双方的对话气势来看，估计是改变不了这个年轻设计师的想法。却没想到一直还算是比较雄辩的经纪人只是点了点头表示同意，就再也没说什么走了回来。

后来在尹净汉又修改了一些别的成员造型满意的走开去监督自己的手下修改衣服的时候，崔胜澈才听他们经纪人小声和他们解释说对方是知名时尚团队的负责人，之后不出意外是要成为所在公司的造型总监的。尹净汉所在的公司又和现在自家经纪公司签了长时间的协议，不是一个能随意得罪的主。

得罪不起？他吗？

崔胜澈抬眼看着摄影棚另一侧和自己团队在讨论些什么的尹净汉桃粉色的后脑，只觉得捧在手里的话，手感应该非常驯软柔顺。

 

服装轻微修改之后，mv的拍摄正式开始。虽说已经是练习了有将近2个月的编舞，但是还是录制了很多次。就算是去掉了几次因为成员失误而导致的NG，因为需要多角度，多背景的拍摄，完整的编舞也拍摄了将近2个小时的时间。

“Cut！很好这个背景过了，我们现在晚饭时间休息一个小时，道具换一下背景，吃完饭我们换背景再来一遍。”

在拍摄期间，崔胜澈他们一贯是不吃饭的，甚至连水也尽量的少喝，顶多吃一点高能量的诸如能量条或者香蕉一类的来补充体力。激烈的舞蹈对身体状态的要求很高，饱足感会使身体的兴奋度下降，也有时会导致岔气一类的问题。

大多数偶像团队都如此，所以午休晚休这种休息时间主要也是针对制作公司员工的。

崔胜澈也就和其他的队友一起坐在棚里临时划出来的休息区，看着还有工作的道具组更换场上的布景，顺便嘴上不过心的闲聊。

就算棚里开着冷气，几次激烈的群舞下来，还是不可抑制的出了满身的汗。现在一停下来，身体的温度骤降，在冷气的吹拂下，厚制的外套衣料被冰冷黏腻的汗水粘贴在肌肤上，感觉非常不好受。

就算是里面穿着件衬衫也好，直接套在身上的外套虽说内里的丝质内衬柔软，但是从被改低的领口灌进的冷气，让崔胜澈浑身不舒服。

想要赶紧结束，换上干燥的衣服。

或者快点再动起来也好。

——只要摆脱这冷冰冰的温度就好。

 

“你们队长是……崔胜澈是吗？你过来，我要改你下一套衣服的设计。”

使他体验这种不适感的罪魁祸首现在正顶着他那一头干燥蓬松的粉头发，从临时划给他们团队作办公室屋子里探出头，用一个崔胜澈听来有些奇异的语气叫着他的名字。

声音浓稠，尾音黏连。

崔胜澈微微眯了眯眼。

尹净汉作为负责他们服装造型的团队头头，在整个mv拍摄的过程中自然全程在场，只不过他把自己这个负责人的身份发挥的十分淋漓尽致，基本上只负责动嘴，没见到有他动手的时候。

崔胜澈其实是有些感觉到了对方投射在自己身上的意味有些不同的目光。

跳舞的时候过低的领口随着激烈的动作时常扯开过大的空间，崔胜澈每次在舞蹈间隙抬头，都能准确的捕捉到尹净汉饶有兴味的看向自己的视线。

并不赤裸激烈，却像是身体上现在黏腻的汗水一样紧密贴合，没有任何压感，却又全面的覆盖所有感官，让人忽略不了这种来自对方的注意力。

这感觉抓心挠肝，对方的眼神如有实质。却又没有任何压迫感般，像是有一条羽色艳丽的羽毛动作轻佻的在尹净汉目光所及处轻搔慢滑。细密柔软的绒羽在用尖端轻戳自己裸露出的肌肤，细揉的滑过脖颈，沿着被拉低的衣领，顺着身体中间肌肉凹陷的痕迹潜入到对方视线不可及的地方。

尹净汉对自己有身体上的兴趣，这一点毋庸置疑。

就好像自己对他也一样。

 

崔胜澈顺着对方的招呼站了起身，顺手制止了经纪人想要一起跟过来的动作，然后便从善如流的走向了一直被尹净汉打开的办公室的大门。

尹净汉站在门里一步的地方，崔胜澈走到近前，尹净汉却并不转身给崔胜澈让开进门的路，却在对方走近时在门外看不见的角度握住崔胜澈的右手腕，整个身体向前微微倾斜半靠上崔胜澈，另一只手绕到崔胜澈的背后把门迅速的拉上了。

崔胜澈就这么被对方靠在身上，半压在了办公室关闭的门上。

胸前敞开的衣领处冰凉的肌肤贴合上尹净汉身上干燥柔软的上衣，冰凉的温度逐渐散去，皮肤和衣料摩擦间却又升起了另一种隐秘的躁动。

“做吗？”

或许也不那么隐秘。

尹净汉还紧贴在崔胜澈的身上不动，崔胜澈微低下头看着对方靠在自己肩颈上的发色艳丽头顶，嘴角终于抑制不住上扬的趋势，伸手环住尹净汉被宽大外套遮住的腰身，往自己身上揽了揽。

“如果我没兴趣要怎么办？”

“你没兴趣？”崔胜澈感到对方往自己颈窝更深的蹭了蹭，微歪过头，就这枕在崔胜澈肩上的姿势，尹净汉的手勾上崔胜澈外套遮盖下西装裤上皮带的钢扣稍使力向外拉了拉，让崔胜澈身体轻微前倾，已经稍微有些硬度的下身抵上尹净汉曲起蹭过来的大腿。下身被挤压的快感让崔胜澈揽着对方的手臂又收紧了些，侧头对上了对方枕在自己肩上由下望过来的目光，崔胜澈看到尹净汉眼睛里扬起了和他嘴角一样狡黠的笑意，“没兴趣？”

办公室外面虽说是休息时间，但也不是所有人都离开了，现场放着音乐，也能轻易听见有工作人员互相吆喝着沟通工作的声音。

不是理想的地点，有被发现的风险。

崔胜澈低下头，之前揽着尹净汉的一只手抬起握住了尹净汉的后脑，入手感觉果然是之前想象的干燥柔软，微一用力把对方从自己的肩头拉起，凑上前去咬上了尹净汉薄削的嘴唇：

“对你？有兴趣。”

有被发现的风险，但也没有什么拒绝的理由，休息时间充足，而这么合自己胃口的对象，也不是每天随便就能遇到的。

揽在尹净汉腰上的手稍微抬起，又在从对方上衣下摆探进后，更加使力地握住手下裸露的肌肤向自己推进。

勾着尹净汉主动张嘴伸过来的涟红舌尖，崔胜澈头微往后靠了靠，含住对方已经有些微肿的下唇，舌尖灵活的舔了舔尹净汉张开的嘴角，一张嘴，嗓音已经沙沉低哑了下去：

“这么漂亮的嘴，吃一点别的吧，我们净汉啊。”

 

尹净汉一手握着崔胜澈勃起的下身根部，也不着急撸动，他们时间有限，没有给崔胜澈先出来一次之后再慢慢来的时间，现在不过是前戏情趣，况且尹净汉觉得对方比起喜欢追求实质身体上的快感——

柔软的舌尖从嫣红的嘴唇里探出来，顺着手里热度翘起的弧度，尹净汉沿着中线从根部一路舔舐了上来，之后胡乱的把水润发红的头部抵在自己柔软的嘴唇上，也并不真的吞咽下去，只是半亲吻半磨蹭的由着对方的形状把自己的嘴唇压出贴合的弧度。

尹净汉伸出舌尖继续轻点着已经溢出前液顶端，抬眼看向了背靠着门，手指正用力插在自己头发里按压着自己后脑向他的下身贴近的崔胜澈。

对方瞳孔张大，呼吸也不受控制的急促了起来。

“看到什么你喜欢的东西了吗？”

握住后脑的手一紧，尹净汉感觉到崔胜澈更加用力的揉捏起了自己后脑脖颈，被爱抚的舒适感让尹净汉不自主的舒服的微眯起了眼，舌尖微使力抵入顶端的沟壑，总算是张嘴把头部含进了口中。

尹净汉在之前崔胜澈拍摄的时候就发现了对方喜欢盯着自己的脸看。

刚才接吻的时候，崔胜澈也不自觉的伸手抬高了下他的下巴的高度，对方漆黑浓密的睫毛掩映下一双乌黑的眼睛一瞬不瞬紧盯着自己。

应该是比起实质身体上的快感更喜欢视觉冲击的类型。尹净汉于是便索性放弃技巧，只是胡乱的舔舐着，因合不上的嘴唇而满溢的口水从被磨破表皮而泛红微肿的唇角滑下，舌尖卷在顶端皮肤的皱褶舔舐爱抚，时不时让对方的肿大从嘴角滑出，蹭过自己的侧脸下颌，下半张脸和嘴唇上满是乱糟糟被蹭上的水痕。

抬起脸给崔胜澈看着自己被沾湿的唇瓣被他抵压出的形状。

手里轻微环住的热度果然更胀大了些。

鼻尖侧脸轻蹭过柱身，尹净汉再一次把嘴唇贴上轻吻对方已经完全湿润充血的头部的时候，不意外的听到了崔胜澈情欲里沙哑的声音：

“可以了你上来。”

听话的顺着对方伸过来的手的力道站起来，尹净汉乖顺的贴进对方的怀里，抬起头和正低头凑过来的崔胜澈交换了一个吻，接着便顺着崔胜澈施加在自己腰上的力道靠在崔胜澈已经解开西装外套而赤裸的胸膛上，由着对方温度高热的手掌游移在自己的身上，在时不时唇舌相交的间隙，帮自己脱下身上的衣服。

 

“润滑剂有吗？”

崔胜澈一张嘴就发现自己整个嗓子都哑了，尹净汉不知道是不是太过于擅长这桩事还是过于狙击了自己的取向，继续忍耐实在不是他的风格，接吻间隙感觉着对方在自己口腔里也急促起来的呼吸，再过于忍耐似乎也不只是对他一个人的考验。

却不想在解开腰带褪去了外裤，拉住尹净汉内裤的边缘准备褪下最后一层遮盖的时候，被尹净汉抓住了手腕。

对方和自己身高相仿，手却比起同身高的男人小了很多，几乎握不住崔胜澈的手腕。

微挑了眉正准备询问，就感觉对方湿热的手掌向下摸上了自己的手背，崔胜澈看着尹净汉微闭着双眼继续舔上了自己的嘴角，手上却稍用力拉着自己的手向下探进了他的内裤后面。

着手摸下去，对方私密处一片湿滑，滑腻的液体覆在股缝腿根的肌肤上，手指沾上润滑的液体，离开了对方柔软的肌肤暴露在空气里被染上微凉的温度，在这之下，手掌下的肌肤却几乎泛出滚烫的温度。

在找自己进办公室之前，竟然已经是自己润滑过了的。

“这么自信我会抱你，嗯？”

嘴上质疑着，崔胜澈手上却是不停，拇指微用力分开两边的软肉，抵上了耻骨中间的位置固定，食指和中指直接插入了对方已经自己润滑过的后穴，似乎已经是空待了许久，高热的肠肉轻微痉挛着缠黏上来，手指没有什么阻碍的深入，转动着在差不多二指深的地方，崔胜澈摸到了那处手感不同稍硬的凸起。

微弯起手指，按压起这块肠肉，果不其然感觉怀里靠着的身体紧绷了一下，便像是失了力一样向着自己的怀里软了下来。

“嗯啊！”

手指不留情面的继续碾压着准备着对方，崔胜澈低头看向尹净汉，对方现在也不再继续向自己索吻了，又靠回了他的肩上，肌肤柔滑的脸颊翻出热气蒸腾出的红晕，半张着嘴，间歇的发出一些舒适的低吟。

“小点儿声啊，你这办公室隔音可好像不太好。”

“唔……嗯，差不多了，我们去沙发上吧，我不太站得住了。”

崔胜澈也没有把时间拖长的打算，便也抽出被润滑液和对方肠液打湿的手，几乎是半扶半抱的撑着怀里尹净汉大部分的重量，把人安置在了办公室里的长沙发上。

“嗯……过来……”

随手脱下了身上仅剩的西装外套，崔胜澈顺着尹净汉躺下后朝自己张开的双手，环抱着压上了对方光滑赤裸的身体。

交换了一个深吻，分开时热气蔓延，舌尖缠绕，崔胜澈向后撤的时候带出了尹净汉勾连不舍的舌尖，整个左臂环抱过尹净汉细瘦的后腰把对方的身体抬起到了一个适合被进入的姿势，右手向下又没入了尹净汉纤长双腿间隐蔽的所在。

“……你这下面……嗯……很干净啊。”

触手处光滑，对方私密处耻毛稀疏柔软，一部分大约是天生，另一部分大约也是被修整过的结果。

“嗯……你不喜欢？”

“听说会敏感很多啊。”

”你试试……啊……不就知道了？“

 

手指接触处松软润滑已经不需要再多的准备，捞着尹净汉腰身的左臂稍微使力抬起，崔胜澈调整好角度缓慢的嵌入了尹净汉的身体。

稍微的停歇了一下，便开始缓慢的抽送起来。

结合处由于润滑的充足，每次整根抽出又插入的时候都会发出黏腻的水声，崔胜澈环抱着尹净汉，在抽送间时不时的凑上去亲吻对方泛红的眼角鼻尖。

肌肤接触间温度相融，汗水似乎黏连了两人的身体，感官相融已经分不出两人身体相贴时肌肤的界限。

“嗯……你不行吗…啊…这么慢？”

缓慢又不规律的插入对于承受方也是一种折磨，尤其是崔胜澈每次深入的时候都准确的抵着敏感处用力擦过，已经开发的很好的敏感身体受不住这种情欲的折磨，尹净汉几乎被磨出眼泪，忍不住在崔胜澈又一次深入后低下头索吻时开口。

“快了怕你声太大。”

尹净汉索性勾起一条腿环住身上人的腰身，脚跟轻靠在崔胜澈的腰椎上向自己的方向压下：“……嗯……崔胜澈你……那是你的问题，啊……”

崔胜澈被对方压下来的腿抵住深入到了一个之前没有的深度，正准备张嘴，感觉禁锢着自己下体的穴肉更加紧密的绞缠上来，本就高热柔韧的内里更加迫切的挤压住了自己要命的地方。

“啊！”

两人忍不住一起低喘出了声。

崔胜澈眼神一暗，对上了身下尹净汉虽说眼角已经开始湿润泛红却还是像是今早初见被挑战的时候含着挑衅神色的眼睛，感觉一股血气直从两人相贴热度交换的胸膛冲上了大脑，崔胜澈把一直扶着对方后脑的右手抽出，捂住了尹净汉的微张的涟红嘴唇。

下身猛烈抽动，果然对方像是自己说的那样抑制不住的发出了连串的声音。

“嗯……嗯，哈，좋아 （好）……啊，좋아……”

呻吟声闷在手掌里，不得释放却更显得暧昧的亲密，尹净汉在连续不断地撞击中，单薄的胸膛随着崔胜澈的动作起伏，脸颊上的红雾似乎随着两人之间扩散的热气一路蔓延到了胸口。

像是一只羽毛艳丽深陷情欲的雄鸟。

看着尹净汉靡离的眼神，崔胜澈不由得又把自己埋得更深了些。

 

崔胜澈算不上是喜欢猛攻的类型，比起短时间的激荡压力释放，他更喜欢延长和中意的对象一起的过程，厮磨间黏腻的汗水，紧贴的肌肤，嘴唇的温度，享受亲密而隐秘的过程。

只是现在这个境况并不适合过多拖延。

是以在感受到熟悉的热潮涌上的时候，崔胜澈也没有刻意忍耐，或是调整姿势延长这场性爱的意思。

反而压下身子更用力的在尹净汉身子里挺近了些，听着对方发音模糊的呻吟，崔胜澈弯下身探了过去。

尹净汉的脸颊在自己手掌的遮盖下，泛着潮红的热度，眼角终于还是挂不住湿度的聚集，生理性的泪水积聚在眼角，正等着汇聚成足够的重量滑下他嫣红的侧颜脸颊。

——这鸟儿的羽色在爱欲感染下极尽妍丽。

松开手掌，崔胜澈用自己的唇舌吻堵了上去，同时下身加快动作，移下的手掌里面被对方呻吟时半刻意舔舐得潮热湿润，握住了尹净汉挺立的下体。

手劲比较大的从上至下整根撸动了几下，崔胜澈便感觉自己身下的身体紧绷痉挛，自己左臂揽住的后腰突地离开手臂的支撑抖动着抬起向自己的身体靠近，指尖被对方红润顶端流下的白色液体沾湿。

就着股对方身体不能自控的痉挛，崔胜澈更一步压低身子，向内里愈发狠的顶进了几下，便也松弛了下来。

 

+++

 

”胜澈哥在哪？“

听着外面的声音，崔胜澈刚穿好进来时候的衣服，就知道差不多是时间结束休息回去工作了。

屋里的空气中还弥漫着刚才情事的味道。

不能让成员或者别的工作人员找进来，只要是经过人事的成人，就会轻易发现这个异状并推敲出不难得出的结论。

——但其实是成员的话，发现了又能怎么样？

崔胜澈回头看着还懒散的躺在沙发上的人。

 

尹净汉半躺在沙发上抽烟，随手套了件白色的针织毛衫，过长的下摆，遮住了刚刚使用过的地方。一条腿随意的曲起，搭在另一条腿上，只在腿根和裸露出的脖颈处未褪的下去的红潮暗示了笼罩在这件办公室里暧昧气息的来源。

之前被汗水打湿的桃粉色头发被对方用之前穿的t裇随手擦干整理之后，已经不太看得出来之前汗湿的痕迹。

只是细看的话在未干的发根处，颜色更加滋润艳丽。

崔胜澈觉得尹净汉就像一只颜色艳丽的雄鸟，肆无忌惮的展示着自己的美丽，本觉的这样一场激烈的性事下来，对方可能会褪去艳丽的羽毛露出真正柔软的内里，却不想对方在这之后显得愈发滋润艳丽。

现在看来是自己想错了。

这样的人，感觉抓不住，也留不住，像是羽毛艳丽名贵的雄鸟一样，是没办法被安定地锁在一个笼子里的支架上。

崔胜澈走近躺在沙发上的人，就着沙发前织质柔软的地毯蹲下，右手微用力的握上了尹净汉的侧脸，拇指稍使力按压，从耳后沿着对方精细的下颌线条一路碾压到了尖俏的下巴，顺着脸颊一起滑下的中指微微使力，抵入了尹净汉涟红柔软的嘴唇。

“净汉，不想交男朋友的吧？”

 

“胜澈想交往的话，可以的啊。”

尹净汉微张开嘴唇任由对方带着薄茧的指尖探入，乖顺的递上舌尖轻俏的含住崔胜澈的手指。

——锁链或天空，不过是自己的选择。如果是由你编织成的鸟笼，也不妨为你画地为牢。

 

—Fin.—

 

这个巨型ooc是怎么来的呢……  
我怎么写了7000字的车……怀疑人生（（（  
就是因为我看完mv看到yjh的part的时候……我满脑子都塞满了妖艳xx……这个词儿…………  
他抱着文案，拿话筒说话时候走的那几步，要了亲命啊π π π


End file.
